What the heart remembers
by Flamehaze-006shana
Summary: Losing her memory in an unfortunate accident, Fujino Shizuru wakes up in a small, rural town in care of a certain raven haired girl named Kuga Natsuki .… AU. OOC *Complete*
1. Chapter 1

**Hi mates!**

 **This is another fic coming from me. My fifth Mai-hime fic! - _squeal_ -**

 **It's supposed to be another one-shot but I guess I was carried away in writing that I ended up writing almost 20K words so I decided to split it into two or maybe three parts. I still haven't decided on that. Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading this and don't forget to leave a review or comment!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime or any of its characters.**

Title: What the heart remembers

Summary: Losing her memory in an unfortunate accident, Fujino Shizuru wakes up in a small, rural town in care of a certain raven haired girl named Kuga Natsuki .… AU. OCC 

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0 

With birds chirping outside the house and a smell of fresh air mixed with an unfamiliar yet comforting scent filing her lungs, a honey-haired brunette slowly and painfully open her eyes. She blinks three, four times until her sight adjusts to the brightness of the sun that's peeking through a small window of the dark room. She lowly grunts as she tries to move her right hand but found it too painful. To make things worse and more specific, her whole body feels painful like it's on fire. Her head throbs every time she blinks or move her head and her abdomen feels like she had been stabbed for too many times. She tried to move again but her body is not obeying any of her command. Moments later, her eyes feels heavy and soon, she slowly drifts back to a sleep. 

**-** _ **Five hours later**_ **-**

The brunette opens her eyes once more and slowly, try to move again. She's glad that this time, her slow movement doesn't hurt much like before. She remain seated and rest her back on the headboard for a support as she observes the room. From what she can see, it's a very small and a little rundown room with only one single bed, a white plastic chair with armrest and a small wooden closet with three drawers that is placed opposite of the bed, near a door.

However, her observation was cut short by some rustling and loud voice coming from the other side of the only door she can see.

Hundreds of question started to flood through her mind as she touch her bandaged head. "Where .. am ..I " she asked to no one as she looks around the room again. She spotted some bottles of water near the bed and emptied one as soon as the surface touches her lips. 

_**-Thirty minutes later-**_

Being accustomed to some small movements, the brunette tried to get up from the bed and head outside when the door of the room slowly opens, revealing a girl with midnight tresses with plastic bags on her hands.

"W-wha..y-you ..You're .. awake!" the girl stammers as she remains standing on the border of the room. She stares at the brunette seating on the edge of the bed with total disbelief in her eyes.

Clutching on her aching head, the brunette speaks hoarsely "Where ..am I?"

Hearing the question, the unknown girl quickly place the plastic bag she carries on the plastic chair and walks cautiously towards the injured girl "H-how are you feeling?" she asked instead of answering the question.

"A little dizzy but fine nonetheless. W-who are you?" the girl asked again, being a little restless with the intense gaze the raven-haired girl's been giving to her. "just .. where am i?.."

"..uhmm.. safe" the girl answered with some uncertainty in her voice. She sigh inwardly, when the brunette didn't notice it "... Do you remember what happened to you?"

The brunette shook her head a little "No..I .. " She then tightly close her eyes and tried to remember what happen but she can't seem to recall at all. She open her eyes again as she started to become hysterical when she can't even remember her own name. "What happened to me?!" the brunette shouts, looking at her bruised hands and bandaged ankle. "Why can't I remember anything?!" the girl demands. Everything goes black and blank for her the harder she thinks.

"Hey hey .. don't force yourself to think ..or remember.. it will come back. Just take a deep breath and rest" the girl states assuringly at the brunette. She tried to walk closer and comfort the girl but stopped on her track when she saw the brunette flinch and back away to the wall beside the bed. "Hey, I'm not here to hurt you… just rest again for now" the raven-haired place her hand up in a surrender as she took a step back.

With painkillers, some fresh fruits and breads placed on the chair for the brunette to eat later, the raven-haired girl turns her back and opted to go out of the room.

"Wait! Your name .. you still haven't given your name.."

"Oh, right .. my name uhmm .. it's Kuga Natsuki"

"Natsuki" the brunette breathes. That name is unfamiliar but when she really thought about it, everything about her now is unfamiliar. "Your name is beautiful .. It makes me wonder what's mine…" she said bitterly.

"Well ..." Natsuki face the brunette again and reached deep into her pocket. When she feels what's she's looking for, she fished it out and walk towards the girl once more. She stood beside the bed, still keeping her distance, and let a golden necklace with a name embedded hang loose in her hand. "I think you also have a beautiful name .. Shizuru"

The brunette look up to the raven-haired girl then onto the necklace. She slowly reach for it with shaky hands and stare blankly at the object. The name is yet again unfamiliar but on the bright side, she now has name.

After giving the necklace, Natsuki ordered the brunette to take more sleep and rest which is met with a little resistance from the injured girl but by the end of the argument, the raven-haired girl won.

Closing the door behind her, Natsuki immediately search for her phone a dial a number and after a few seconds, it is answered.

" _Hello"_

"She's awake"

"…"

"She seems to lose her memory. What are your plans now?"

"What?! .. I .. let me think for a moment, Nat.. For now, do whatever you can to tend to her .. I will call you later when I think of something ..." then the call disconnects.

Sighing loudly, Natsuki slumped on the cold cemented floor near the door. She looked around the lightly bright living room with a small walk-in kitchen connected to it. She then closed her burning, stressed, tired eyes that haven't slept for the past forty-two hours. Forty-two hours that she wished that never happened. 

_**-Approx. 42 hours ago-**_

Natsuki had just reached a place she calls home when she receives a call from her two 'brothers'. It was a strange conversation considering that the two is very excited but very nervous and anxious at the same time. They tried to mask it but Natsuki knew them pretty well. They had been together since they were still wetting their own bedsheets in a small orphanage years ago.

Tate Yuichi, twenty eight years of age, is considered as their eldest followed by Takeda Masashi, twenty seven, the second one and the youngest is Natsuki who just turn twenty four few weeks ago. They have no blood relation or whatsoever to her but Natsuki considers them as her real brother, as her family. They have been together for so many years now and she feels grateful that the two treat her like a baby sister. Though she never speak of it out loud. They even go so far as working part time jobs after jobs just to support her college education. So, she knows when the two are up to something and this time is no exception.

When the call ended, she went to the kitchen and found that the lights are not working. Again. She rummage through some drawers and found some used candles and lit it up using a match beside it. She then found some left over food from last night's dinner on the table and eat it with gusto.

After eating quickly, she put the dishes on the sink, washing it clean before placing her college books on the small table to study. She's thankful that she's currently enrolled as scholar in a local university taking a doctoral course in hopes that someday she achieves her dreams of becoming a professional. And of course to repay her brother's kindness.

However, her focus on the book that held by her hands was lost when a sudden loud banging on their door erupt, momentary starling her from her seat. She curse loudly before standing up and open the door to give a piece of her mind to the person who's interrupting her study. Not knowing that this action happens to change her life from now on.

"Take-nii? .. what.." Natsuki gasped at the sight before her. Her second brother just knock on their door, paled face with bruises. His eyes conveying thousands of emotions at the same time and his shirt covered in blood. Red and slightly fresh spilled blood. But what puzzled her more is the honey-haired girl in the arms of the man.

"Natsuki! Help me!" he cries. He scurries inside their small living room and place the unconscious girl on their only sofa not caring if the blood stained their aged chair.

Instincts kicking in, the raven-haired quickly kneeled beside the girl and check a pulse. There is a heartbeat. A weak, feint heartbeat but still a sign of life. She ordered her brother to pass her medical bag that contains some first aid materials. She was supposed to use this for their practical exam next week but that was it, it is next week and this is now.

Using her knowledge, she cleans up the wounds of the brunette, stitching some cuts, applying balm on some burns and amazingly bandage it up afterwards. When she's done and satisfied with the girl's even breathing, she then faced her agitated brother who remain seated, knees on his chest, at the corner of their small living room.

"Tell me what happened!" She begged. She move on all fours towards her brother and place a hand on his knee. "Where is Yui-nii?! Tell me!" she begged once more. Looking at the frightened boy, she already knew that the two messed up bigtime this time.

"He's .. with Kitani" the male speaks. Some blood, tears and sweat mixed on his face as he cleans his blooded hands on his already tainted shirt.

"Kitani? What the hell are you with that asshole?!" the raven-rehired girl roared. Natsuki then quickly grab her first aid kit and tend to her brother's cut, just below his right brow.

"We..we mess up big time Natsuki.." Takeda admitted, wincing as his sister holds a ball of cotton with alcohol and press it on his cut.

"Well duh!" Natsuki then applied a bandage after some stitching and applying an antibiotic balm. "Seriously, you already have a cut on your face and now this .. " the younger girl scolds.

"I -..I'm sorry" he duck his head with shame but then smile a little when he felt his sisters hand on his shoulders.

"Now tell me what happen .. all of it" Natsuki asked as the boy sigh.

"Uhmm.. Yuichi and I borrowed money ..from Kitani.. a lot of money" the boy admitted.

"What?! And to all the people to borrow from!"

"I'm sorry, Natsuki" He paused ".. but he's the only person we can actually borrow easy money from.. we didn't have much of a choice.."

"Why do you need the money and how much did you have to borrow?!" the girl asked again in a much angrier tone. She didn't care if the girl behind her wakes up or the whole apartment complex for that matter due to her loudness.

"…six hundred.." the boy answered as he duck his face away from his sister.

"Six hundred?" she repeats. It is not quite the answer the girl expects "Six hundred yen .. and you can't even pay that?"

"No, no .. uhmm.. six hundred thousand yen .. well .. six hundred and fifty _thousand_ yen to be exact.."

"Ah, six hundred and fifty thousand yen .." she spoke in a nonchalant manner. Then something clicked, her eyes snapped wide as it supposed to be and was about to curse loudly when her brother clamp her mouth with his still blood tainted hands.

"Sssshh! Be quiet, Natsuki! I know that's quite a large sum of money.."

The girl then swats the offending hands "QUITE?! Are you out of your fucking mind?! Take-nii! That's IS a large amount of money! Why do you need to borrow that much?!" Natsuki then wanted to pull every hair on her brother's head, knock on it a few time just to see if he really have a brain. She hold herself back though.

"..Well .. first, Tate's girlfriend's dad admitted to a hospital few days and urgently needed some money …. The landlord said she's kicking us out in three days if we didn't pay our rent this time .. we barely made it through a day with our jobs combine .. plus it is also for your college, Nat.."

Natsuki didn't reply to that. She knew that they are not rich but still her brother's mange to support her expensive course. They are even kind enough to extend their kindness to Tate's girlfriend's dad. So, she just remain silent and try to understand that her brother only wants what's best for her. Though sometimes they mess up, just like this time.

"What about that girl? Why did you bring her here and not the hospital?" she asked while taking a seat near his brother's side, few feet away from the unconscious brunette.

"Uhmm..we sorta like .. uhmm .. kidnapped her.." the boy admitted while putting some distance with his sister who instantly grabbed the collar of his shirt and bombard him with questions.

"Arrgh.. why do you have to be so stupid sometimes … " Natsuki said as she calm herself a little.

"We didn't really know what ..what that bastard Kitani has on his mind when he ordered us to drive this car.." with fury flashing on his eyes, Takeda fisted his hands. "He told us not to look at the trunk but with banging and muffled noise coming from it ..my curiously got the better of me.." he paused to look at his sister's eyes before looking at the brunette on their worn-out sofa "When I opened it, I saw the girl with duck tapes on her mouth, hands and legs.. I panicked so I let her out of the car .." he paused again "I should have listened.. I should have never told Tate to stop the car and open the trunk.. We didn't know that Kitani and his men are just right behind us and he saw me letting the girl out ..He ordered his men to grab us and to shoot us if they must and so that's what they did .. I shoved the girl inside the backseat of the car due to panic while Tate drives … then next thing I knew, our car is rolling and rolling and rolling on the ground before it hit a lamp post" Takeda grabs a bottle of water and emptied it in one gulp. "Me and the girl are somewhat safe and made it outside the car but Tate's seatbelt was busted.. He told me to at least save the girl and that's what I did …I hid inside an empty dumpster and watched as Kitani's men drags Tate's body out of the car like he's some kind of rag …They punched him, kicked him until Kitani came out and pull a gun to point it on Tate's forehead .."

"D-did he? .." Natsuki interrupts as tears flows from her eyes.

Takeda shook his head "Kitani didn't pull the trigger .. he said he still Tate if they want to find the girl .. "

"We should report this to the police" Natsuki said before standing up to pick up her phone on the small table and dial the police hotline.

"You can't! That bastard Kitani still have Tate! If I didn't give the girl back ..they will kill him, Natsuki and I can't let that happen!" Takeda grabs Natsuki's phone away from her hands and put it inside his pocket instead.

"That's why we should call the police! They can help us!" the girl argues, trying to grab the phone back from his pocket shallow pocket. "Give my damn phone back!"

"The girl saw our face, Natsuki .. If that girl give her statement, Tate and I will be jailed for kidnapping or worst Kitani will kill Tate then he will kill me behind the prion bars.." Takeda said, stopping the girl from moving. "He can do it easily since he have many connections in the police department .."

Slumping on the floor, uncharastically, Natsuki look up at her brother and asks "Then what should we do?"

"Hide her for now .. to keep her safe away from Kitani. When she wakes up we'll explain that there's a misunderstanding.. that Tate and I aren't the kidnappers."

"Hide her? Where?"

"Outskirts of Fuuka.. Tate bought some small land with an old house with some of the money.. it's supposed to be for her girlfriend when he propose-"

"Wait, Yui-nii is going to propose?! Why the hell do I not know about this?!"

"Well it's supposed to be a secret! .. Anyway, it is a secluded area, as far as I know .. You should go now" Takeda then went to a small window of their living room, looking for some suspicious movement outside their apartment. "Kitani knows this place and it's like asking him to slit our throats on the spot if we stay here any longer.."

"Wait, 'You'? You just said 'you'?"

"I'm not coming with you" Takeda said as he look back at his sister's eyes.

"What?!"

"Trust me .. It'll be dangerous if I come.. I have some friends I could stay with, plus I need to know where they are keeping Tate" Takeda then walks toward his sister and hug the girl tightly "I .. I promised everything will be okay"

Natsuki hummed in agreement before returning the hug. 

**-** _ **Present Time-**_

Natsuki didn't notice that she fallen asleep while seating on the floor until a soft click from the door awaken her. She quickly stood up with her legs numbed from her previous position.

"H-hey" she greeted, taking a step forward to help the girl that is leaning on the wall to stand up.

"Where .. am I" asked the brunette. Her complexion is much better now than earlier.

She sigh inwardly at that question again "..My place. Do you need something?" Natsuki asked, flipping her smooth raven-colored hair behind her shoulder.

It was the first time Shizuru see the other girl with clear lights in the room. She observe the girls petite figure, her shinny obsidian locks, the slightly pointed nose, a cherry colored lips, and her emerald green eyes.

".. I need to go to the restroom" the brunette answered.

"R-right. Here, let me help you.." Natsuki awkward placed a hand around the girl's waist, careful not to put pressure on the brunette's aching body, and lead the girl to the house's only restroom. When Shizuru came out minutes later, Natsuki did the same but this time, she led the girl back to the room.

"What happened to me, Kuga-san?" Shizuru asked as she slowly take a seat on the bed while Natsuki stood in front of her.

"Do you really not remember?" the raven-haired girl asked before Shizuru shook her head as an answer. She tried to think what else can she say in front of the girl without being suspicious, or creepy, but she can't think a proper answer. Takeda told her to keep the brunette in the house for a couple more days to recuperate before talking their way out but they never considered that the girl lost her memory.

"Where exactly are we?" the girl asked again. Shizuru look outside the window near the bed she's resting. It is almost dark but she can still see many trees surrounding the house. "Are we in a forest?"

"No .. uhmm .. hey, are you hungry? I can cook dinner now if you want" Natsuki said, avoiding the question once more.

Unknown to the raven-haired girl, Shizuru is already growing suspicious towards her. She may have lost her memory but she is not blind. She notice how the girl flinch and evades some questions plus taking too much time to answer when being asked. As if she's hiding something.

She face the girl before smiling a little then nods her head.

Natsuki then exited the room and proceed to cooking, totally unaware that the brunette watched her walked out.

Stretching her arms and legs a little, Shizuru made a vow that she will leave the house as soon as she can walk on her own. She needed some answers and if the raven-haired girl can't answer them for her, she will find someone who could. 

_To be continued~_

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0 

**There you have it folks! That's part 1, stay tuned for part 2 and possibly part 3! ;)**

 **Apologies for any mistakes and kindly leave a review!**

 **Ciao!**

 **PS.**

 **Is it just me of fanfiction are having some issue this past few days.. kinda weird.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second part!**

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

Three later since her first conversation with the brunette, Natsuki went out of the house to go to a local market and look for some foods. She never really wanted to leave the brunette alone in the house since there's a possibility that Kitani might found them or the girl might run away from her but she don't have a choice. They need to eat.

The two girls are doing fine for the past days with their little supply of food but now she really needed to do something for them not to die with hunger. She saw some fruit vendors on the sidewalk so she marched towards one and fill her basket. After twenty minutes of walking around the market, she saw a flier posted on the wall wanting for a help in a local clinic. She thought about it for a moment since she had to resign on her part time to take care of the brunette. Making a mental note to check it out later, she turns her back around and make her way 'home'.

Upon arriving, anxiety slowly crept into her when there's no one answers on her call when she opens the door. She knocked on the bedroom before opening the door but found none. She then bolts towards the bathroom but still no sign of the brunette. She cursed loudly as she run outside again, looking from left to right. She feels so stupid letting the girl out of her sight just because she thought they're on friendly terms.

"Shizuru!" she called before running with no direction in mind "Shizuru!" she called again but still no answer. She walks around the house and run aimlessly with the image of the brunette on her mind. "Dammit where are you.."

She came back to the market and asks if someone saw a brunette with burgundy eyes but so far, the people replied the same, 'no, I/we didn't'. She's running back to the house where she left her phone when she met a grey-haired old lady carrying a heavy basket full of vegetable crops on her back. She walked past the lady and tried not to mind it but she's too good for her own person sometimes. She offered her help and the old lady gladly accepts it.

"Thank you, Kisuki"the lady said as she sit on a nearby bench in front a food establishment.

"No prob... for the last time, my name is Natsuki. NAT-SU-KI" the girl spelled her name slowly "Not Kisuki, Isuki or Ibiki or whatever name that ends with 'ki' .." the raven-haired girl then place the basket down and turns to leave and resume looking for the missing brunette.

"Where are you going, Isaki?" the old lady asked, obviously amused by the raven-haired's reaction whenever she purposely calls her by the wrong name.

Natsuki sighs, it's no use in correcting this old lady "I'm looking for my .. companion. She's a brunette, burgundy colored eyes, red lips and pretty face, slim with this height, perhaps you saw her?" Natsuki explained very quickly.

"oh, I saw her.." the old lady said.

"Really?! Where?"

"I see her by the lake near the spot where you found me. I talked to her a little and she smiles but she looks depress though ..." the lady said, though she never really finished her statement since the raven-haired girl already run away. "Eh .. kids this day .."

Running towards the hidden location, Natsuki immediately saw the brunette laying on the ground beside the lake. She almost stumble as small and big rocks alike blocked her way.

"Shit! Shizuru!" she kneeled beside the girl and feel the pulse. "Wake up, dammit!" she slightly lift the brunette's upper body then place her left ear next to the brunette's nose and see if the girl is breathing. She laid the girl back down and thinks what to do for a moment before her mind told her to proceed to do a CPR. She tilt the girl's head, with chin lifted, before placing a hand on the girl's chest.

"Ah, what are you doing?" Natsuki yell in surprise as she heard the voice. Wincing after giggling, Shizuru slowly rose to sit and looked at the raven-haired girl's flustered face. She was about to tease the girl about being a pervert but Natsuki surprise her when she suddenly hugged the brunette.

"Baka!" Natsuki shouts "I thought you ..I " Natsuki clings tightly on the other girl's shirt as if her life depends on it. She can't help it. She's so worried for the girl's being that she didn't know what to do if the brunette never open her eyes again.

Shizuru remains silent as her heart skips a few beat and just let the girl embrace her. It feels nice and warm, she thought. She just want to wander a little outside the house since she's bored to death and ended up seeing the small lake. So she decided to dip her feet into the cold water and play for a while but never thought that she will get exhausted so soon so she just lay on the group to catch her breathing. That's when Natsuki came in and thought of pranking the serious girl.

When they back to the house, Natsuki is totally ignoring the brunette.

Shizuru tried to apologize many time and sweet talked the raven-haired girl but Natsuki didn't give in.

"Will you just shut up and eat you dinner!" Natsuki finally snaps.

"Why are you shouting at me? I'm just trying to apologies to Natsuki-" the brunette said, looking hard on to the other girl's emerald eyes.

"But _Natsuki_ don't want your apology! _She_ wants _you_ to shut the hell up and just eat your freakin' dinner!" the raven-haired then stood up from her sit and storm out of the house without finishing her own food.

Shizuru wants to follow the girl but recoiled. For some reason, she don't want to see the girl angry or upset. Not because she's scared of what the girl could do but every time the girl did get angry, she can feel tinged of pain pricked her chest.

She looks at the abandoned meal in front of her before looking down on her own bowl that started to taste bitter and unpleasant.

Of course, she had thought about living the house since she can walk fine on her own now but something tells her that she needs to stay here in this house. Stay with the raven-haired girl for a while where it's safe.

" _But_ _why does she always have to shout or scowl … -sigh-_ " And so with a heavy heart, the brunette just finished her dinner and cleans the dishes after.

* * *

 _ **-Next Day-**_

Shizuru wakes up with a peculiar dream. It was vague and blurry but she feels that it is important part of her lost memory so she quickly dashed out of the room to tell the raven-haired girl about it. She look at the futon where the girl should be sleeping but found it untouched, tucked neatly under a cabinet, as it was yesterday. She was about to go outside the house to look for the girl when she notice a small letter pasted on the bedroom door.

" _I'll be back later_ " the letter says. Shizuru heart sunk as she read it. Natsuki is obviously still mad at her.

.

.

- _ **Ten hours later-**_

Natsuki came back with plastic bags full of clothes for the brunette, some of her medical books, also some fruits and fish to eat. After going to her university to ask her professor for another leave of absence, she and her brother met to talk about how to deal with their predicament but still found no solution. Her brother Tate is still with Kitani, thanks kami that he's still alive but they still have no clue how to get him back without getting shot or killed.

She opens the door and expects the brunette to be out of the house but got surprise when she saw her sleeping on _her_ futon, embracing _her_ white blanket tightly and close to her body. She feels her face erupts with heat when she notice that the brunette is only wearing a fitted, thin beige-colored camisole and a white underwear that she bought two days ago.

She quickly walked away from the scene when she notice that she started stare on a places that she shouldn't look. Then another intense blush found its way to her face. " _She have amazing legs though ..N-no! S-stop! Bad thoughts! Shoo! Shoo!_ " She immediately went to the small kitchen of the house and prepare a simple fish cutlet for them as dinner.

It was already pass seven thirty in evening when Shizuru woke up by an alluring scent coming from the kitchen. She opened her eyes and slowly rose to her feet.

"Natsuki?" the brunette called.

"Oh, good you're awake. Dinner will be ready in ten minutes" the girl replied before facing the halfly naked brunette "Uhmm.. W-why don't you put more clothes on while waiting.." she said with a blush.

Shizuru look at the girl quizzically, staring at the girl's flushed face. She thought of laughing how the girl's face turn into crimson before staring down at her own body. She felt her own face cover with heat when she saw her attire. Embarrass, Shizuru quickly excuse herself and put an oversized t-shirt and shorts that the raven-haired girl lend.

After their awkwardly silent dinner, Natsuki was about to lay on her futon in the small living room of the house and rest for the night when Shizuru tug the hem of her shirt.

"Natsuki can sleep on the bed tonight …" the girl spoke, earning a confuse look from Natsuki.

"Huh? W-why?"

"Because … I know you're not getting proper sleep with that old futon ...Besides, I am only guest in this house so I should be the one sleeping there ..."

"Don't be ridiculous Shizuru … Go and sleep in the room" the raven-haired turn around and walks toward her 'bed' but didn't get far as the brunette kept her hold on Natsuki's shirt. She took a deep breaths as the girl's action started to annoy her again. She harshly turn to look at the brunette and was about to vent some of her frustration but didn't get the chance to speak a word when she saw the crestfallen face of the girl. A part of her wanted to shout at the girl's infuriating actions but there's also a part that tell her to just understand the brunette and be patient.

And with a defeated sigh, she softly grabs the hand of the brunette and walk towards the bedroom.

"I'm not letting you sleep on the futon either … so you.. uhmm .. if you want..we can just share the bed" Natsuki said as they entered the room.

Shizuru answered a silent agreement while staring at their connected hands.

They divided the bed with one pillow between them before laying down with their backs on each other.

"Goodnight, Natsuki" the brunette spoke.

"Night …" came the answer.

….

"Natsuki?" Shizuru called, still facing the other side of the bed.

"Hmm?"

"I .. ahmm.. I had a dream earlier.. I think it's a part of my lost memory ..."

"R-really … Do you still remember what it is?" Natsuki inquired with great curiosity.

"The images are blurry but I can hear the voices ..." Shizuru breathes as she closes her eyes and remember parts of her dream "There's a voice.. a man that telling me to not ride a car in my drunken state .. then there's also woman calling my name, telling me to come home safely … They were laughing and so am I. I can't recognized their faces but I know they're happy from the tone of their voice.."

Natsuki thinks while listening to the brunette. She and her brother, Takeda, had a talked earlier regarding the real identity of the girl. They gather some articles from newspapers and asks some people that could help them identify the girl but so far the result of their investigation is limited. She argued with her brother again to ask the police assistance but Takeda insisted to do the search by themselves.

"Ne, do you think it's a part of my past?.. or my brain are just trying to make some made-up memory …Do you think my memory would come back?" the brunette whispered. Ever since waking up in an unfamiliar place, the brunette can't help to feel vulnerable and helpless. She wants to remember her past so bad that sometimes, just thinking makes her head ache. Then there's also a fact that she's been staying in the house with a person she doesn't really know. Truth to be told, Natsuki makes feel anxious for some reason. The girl's behaviors really bothers her, especially if the girl have her 'mood swings', turning from being a sweet, caring person to a yelling, cold-hearted one.

The brunette wonders back to her mysterious dream. Does she still have a family and if there is where they could possibly be. Does she have a sister or does both of her parents still alive? Does she goes to college, a job maybe? And what about her friends? Does she have many friends and does she have a lover? These are just a few questions that's been bugging her since day one but she never utter any word to the raven-haired girl since she's still not totally comfortable with the raven-haired.

She turns her back around to face Natsuki's back only to find out that the girl is already facing her direction. Both of them just stares in each other's eyes, contented with the peaceful silence.

" .. Sorry … I know that I won't be able to totally relate to the confusion that you're going through since I didn't had an amnesia ..." Natsuki speaks as she look straight into the brunette's eyes "But if you need someone to talk to, I'll always lend an ear to listen to you. Whatever it might be …"

Shizuru smiles kindly "Thank you, Natsuki" she said. Her gaze remains on Natsuki even when the girl turns her back and decided to sleep.

* * *

- _ **Next Day-**_

After having their breakfast, the two girls decided to go to the town, buy some foods and take a stroll. They are walking to the market when they stumble on the lady that Natsuki helped the other day. The old lady, naming Honda Tamiko, offered the two to have a free lunch in her grandson's eatery.

Upon arriving at the eatery, the pair instantly gather everyone's attention. All the people in the busy eatery openly gawked at the two unfamiliar faces as Natsuki lead Shizuru inside the establishment.

"Irasshaimase!" a young male worker greeted as two girl walk by him.

Natsuki chose to seat near a window where less people are looking. She observes the eatery with enthusiast in her eyes. "This place is nice" she commented, getting a hum of agreement from her companion. The two then looked at the menu offered by the staff sent by old lady Tamiko before ordering their free food.

Afterwards, when the two finished their lunch, they decided to thanks the lady and head back home.

"You're going to the night festival later, right?" Tamiko suddenly asked as she walked them out "You should come, lots of people will be there and I heard that there will be a carnival and fireworks display this year. You'll definitely enjoy it" the lady said with a smile.

Shizuru's face lightened when the lady mention the festival. She looks at Natsuki, who's spacing out at the moment, and try to convince the girl but figured that maybe the raven-haired isn't really much of a people person since her face shows no interest at all. She sigh inwardly and was about to answer the lady but Natsuki beat her to it.

"What time does it starts?" Natsuki asks that made Shizuru's face lightened again.

"The fireworks display usually starts at six but you can come any time you want.. well, I guess I'll see you two later at the festival" the lady then waved her hand and turn to leave the two.

Shizuru also waved her hand as a goodbye before linking it to the raven-haired's right arm, startling the girl as a result.

"W-hat are you doing!?" Natsuki look at the brunette then to their linking arms before shrugging it off "L-let go!"

"Nuu-uuh.. fufu .. Come on, Natsuki. Let's go home and prepare for the festival!" Shizuru squealed in glee as she tugs the blushing raven-haired girl.

.

.

 _ **-Few Hours later-**_

"Shizuru? Oi, are you done yet?" Natsuki shouts from their small living room. She's now ready to go to the festival with her comfortable shirt, a jeans and her trusty old chuck shoes but Shizuru is still dressing. She sigh again and went back to reading when no answer came from the brunette.

Just few minutes ago, an errand boy knocked on their door with a package on his hand. This startle the raven-haired since no one really knows where exactly they live but when the boy explains that the package is actually from Tamiko, the thought of Kitani finding their location quickly diminish. She opens the box and found two Yukata's in it, one light blue while the other one is pink. She didn't know how to wear one so she just gave Shizuru the box and ask the girl if she want to try it on. Of course, the brunette said yes.

"Natsuki?" the brunette called when she came out of the bedroom.

Closing the book on her hands, the raven-haired turn and face the brunette "Finally, geez! How long are .. uhmm" then she's speechless. She eyed the brunette up and down not noticing the book that's slowly slipping from her grasp.

Seeing her dumbstruck 'friend', Shizuru laughs lightly before slowly twirling around for the raven-haired girl to see her braided hair that's being tied by a white ribbon that came with the box. "How do I look?" the brunette asked as she stood in front of the girl.

Natsuki stares closely at Shizuru's slim body being covered by the yukata with flower design before looking at the girl's all natural, no make-up-at-all face. "Y-y..you.. look good. Very.." she soon commented, making Shizuru's cheeks almost colored as her dress. She inwardly squeak when the book finally slide from her hand and landed on her foot. "W-we .. we should go now or we won't see the firework. Are you ready?" Natsuki asks then stood up from her sit when the brunette answers with a nod.

.

.

 _ **-At the festival-**_

"Ah, I see you two decided to come early as well" a familiar cheerful said behind the two walking girl's as they enter the town plaza where the festival activities are being held. Tamiko smiled at the two before eying the brunette wearing the yukata "You beautiful, Shizuru-san" the old lady said before turning to the raven-haired girl "and you look so plain in that shirt and jeans, Natsuki-san. But nonetheless, you're still quite a sight."

Shizuru giggles at Natsuki's somewhat embarrassed reaction toward the old lady who remains staring at the raven-haired. "Thank you Tamiko-san for the compliment and also for the yukata. I'll wash it before returning it you" The brunette later said, gaining the attention of the old lady out of Natsuki.

After some time, the festival soon begin with a fireworks display. Tamiko, being curious about the relationship between the two girls, decided to be the third wheel of the pair. After a while, she conclude that the two is not sisters nor lovers, so the old lady have some crazy idea that two should meet his grandson and if one of the two can fall in love with him at first sight, Tamiko can rest easy. She sigh inwardly though, Shizuru is very beautiful lady, and elegant as she observes, but she prefers Natsuki more to be her grandson's wife since the girl is kind hearted not to mention very pretty too. Not that Shizuru is not kind but the raven-haired really made quite an impression when she helped to carry a very heavy luggage for an unknown lady when nobody dare to even notice Tamiko carrying it.

She then laughs out loud thinking how the raven-haired would react if she knew what Tamiko is thinking.

Hearing the sudden laugh, Natsuki look to her left where the old lady is seated and asks "Are you okay, obasan?"

"O yes, dear. I'm perfectly fine." Tamiko continues to giggle until she caught sight of familiar dark-haired man wearing a black and white yukata not too far from the bench where they're seated. "Sato-kun!" the old lady suddenly shouts as she stood up and wave her hand.

Shizuru looks at Natsuki, silently asking what going on with Tamiko, but the raven-haired shrugged before continues to eat her plate Takoyaki.

"Geez, grandma! Where have you been? I have been looking everywhere for you." Sato said worriedly as he stands within arm's reach to her grandma. His light brown eyes then notice that Tamiko is not alone on the bench so he turns and bow lightly at Shizuru then to Natsuki, who did the same.

Noticing a great opportunity, Tamiko quickly proceeded to her plan and made sure that Natsuki gets to know Sato. She invited the younger ones for a walk around the festival in which all of them agreed on. She rejoiced in her mind when Sato seems to take in the alluring beauty of the raven-haired girl and try to talk to the girl by himself, discussing something about the town's festival and alike.

Opposite to what Tamiko is feeling, Shizuru is watching the pair ahead of her with a heavy heart. " _What's wrong with me? It's not like Natsuki should only be looking at me ..there's nothing between us but why.. why do I feel like this?_ " She stops walking and unconsciously tightens her grip at the side of her yukata when the raven-haired release a light laugh at something Sato said. " _I don't like this feeling_ .." She averted her gaze to avoid seeing it further and notice a young boy wiping his face beside a game stand. She curiously walks towards the boy and lower her head to the boy's eye level before smiling warmly.

Seeing the woman stand in front of him, the boy stops crying and quickly wipes his tears "Can I help you, nee-chan?" the boy asks hoarsely.

Shizuru continues to smile even if the boy stares at her blankly "No, how about you? Can I help you..?"

"Ryuu .. Inue Ryuu"

"Well, Ryuu-kun, can I help you with anything?"

"..Nothing" the boy sniffs while trying to avoid making an eye contact to the brunette's sparkling burgundy eyes.

Shizuru giggles inwardly as she look at the pouting boy before patting him twice on his head. When the boy looks at the brunette who still smiling, Ryuu just give in and pointed at the big brown teddy bear at the top shelf of the shooting game stand beside him.

"I was trying to get it for my little sister but I wasn't able to.." the boy sniffs "… now all the money I saved is gone without any gift that I can give to Maya-chan.."

"Is that your sister's name?" the brunette asked as Ryuu nods his head. "Well, how about I give it a try for you, ne?" Ryuu eyes widened in excitement when Shizuru smiled again at him before talking to the person in charge of the game and handing some cash that Natsuki gave to her before they left the house.

The game look simple enough for the brunette. Using a small plastic handgun, she just need to shoot three big alien-looking figurines to get the jackpot prize. The only issue that's making this game a little hard is because figurines are moving. She breathes in as she measures the lightness of the handgun then breaths out when she extended her arms and aim. She's wearing a fitted yukata so she have to adjust the dress. She was about to click the trigger when some images flashed through her eyes.

" _Anata_ , _do you really need to teach your daughter, our lovely daughter, on how to handle a gun?_ " an unfamiliar female voice speaks. The woman, whose face is blurred, walked closer towards a man before shaking her head. The woman is looking at Shizuru as the brunette waved her right hand.

" _She have to, besides this is for her protection. You know, just in case. Her bodyguards are not 24/7 with her, so it's good to know that she knows how to handle herself when she's alone"_ a manly voice answers. _"Good shoot, Shizuru! Now try shooting this plate!"_

"Nee-chan! Nee-chan!" Ryuu repeated tugs the brunette's yukata's sleeve when Shizuru seems to freeze on her spot. "Are you okay?"

Blinking her eyes few times, Shizuru found herself staring back at the game stand while holding out the gun. Though the faces are still blurred, she still remembers what images her mind had just showed but set aside the matter for a while since the raven-haired is not with her right now. She looks and smiles at the boy before turning her attention towards the game. She extended her arms, adjusted her aim then click. One down.

"Yes! Two more nee-chan!"

Shizuru smiles at the boy's cheerfulness. She adjusts her aim again and wait..then click. Two down!

"Wow! Nee-chan you're good at this! One more! Just one more!" At this moment, Ryuu can't contain his excitement anymore. Just thinking of bringing home the big bear brought the hugest smile on his face.

Shizuru smile widely at the boy's cheer. Even some passerby stops and cheer for her. She adjusted her aim again, waiting and anticipating the next target before pressing the trigger.

Unfortunately, the plastic bullet only graze the side of the figurine so it didn't go down as plan.

Shizuru heard some disappointed groans from the crowd before it turn to a cheer and claps. Telling the brunette that she did great for a lady wearing a fitted yukata.

"Too bad, but that's fine! You did great, onee-chan!" Ryuu said with a smile. He's a little sad but he knows that the brunette did her best so there's really no need for any hard feelings.

Shizuru turns to the boy and smile sadly before noticing the raven-haired standing at the crowd.

"The boy is right." Natsuki smiles as walks closer to the two "You did great, Shizuru."

Looking at the new comer, Ryuu slightly hid behind the brunette while holding the side of Shizuru's yukata.

Giggling at the boy's action and Natsuki's raised eyebrow, Shizuru turn to Ryuu and pat him on his shoulder "Don't be afraid, she's a friend." She then paused, looking back at the game stand "In fact she's a nice friend that will help us win your teddy bear" Shizuru notice the look of excitement return on boy's face when she mention the teddy bear and can't help to smile widely.

"I do?" Natsuki asked in confusion. Though she don't know whether she's confuse about her helping the boy get the prize or the brunette calling her a nice friend.

Without another word, Shizuru tug the raven-haired by the arm towards the game stand and give her last penny on the amused game personnel.

"Good luck, Natsuki!" Shizuru cheered as she stands behind the raven-haired with Ryuu who's holding the brunette's left hand.

"Come on Onee-chan! You can do it!" the boy cheered.

With a defeated sigh, she turn to the game in front and concentrate as much as she could.

" _Okay, so I need to put down three of these ugly looking figures to get the prize._ " Natsuki grabbed the plastic gun, fully loaded with plastic bullets. " _These brings back memories huh.. Yui-nii and I used to play games like this in an arcade center whenever we snuck out of the orphanage while Take-nii watch at the sidelines"_ She smirked as another memory recalled by her mind.

"Ah, maybe Natsuki is not good in shooting games, no?" Shizuru suddenly said, making the raven-haired head twist to look at her. "I'm counting on you, Nat-su-ki!"

Natsuki sigh as the brunette continued to cheer for her _"Wait..why do I even have to do this. It's not like I care about that boy…or Shizuru .. okay, maybe a little for Shizuru.. pfff.. whatever. Let's get this over with.._ "

Natsuki then extended her right arm, aims then shoot, shoot, shoot.

Everyone blinks, once, twice, thrice on what just happen. It was so fast that some people didn't even know that it's already done.

"A-awesome! Y-you did it, Nee-chan! You're so cool!" Ryuu run towards the raven-haired and tackled Natsuki to the ground.

As the boy cheered happily while embracing her, Natsuki awkwardly laugh when she notice some amused face among the crowd she gathered. She quickly stood up, along with the boy, and dust her jeans away.

"Uhm..yeah.. Congrats. H-here, is your price, miss" the game personnel slowly remove the largest stuffed toy on the rack before giving it to Ryuu who jumps in joy while cheering and shouting his heart out.

After saying his endless gratitude, Ryuu made his way home happily while embracing the big, fluffy teddy bear that's almost as big as he is but nonetheless carry it with extra care knowing that later on his younger sister will do the same.

Shizuru smiles and wave her goodbye to Ryuu until she can't see the boy anymore. She turns to look at Natsuki only to find out that the girl is not standing at her side anymore and instead found the girl standing in front of the game stand again.

Click, click, click.

And just like that, Natsuki won another stuffed toy. Only it's not big than first one but still big enough to carry it with one hand. She walks towards the brunette and extended both of her hands that's holding a purple plush teddy bear with darker shade of purple ribbon tied on its neck "Here"

"A-ah, for me?" Shizuru asked with a slight tint of pink on her cheeks. Natsuki looks to the side and nods her head, darker pink tints staining her cheeks. The brunette chuckled on how cute the raven-haired looks but decided to keep the thought in her mind instead of speaking it out loud. She walks towards Natsuki and reach for the item before deciding to give the raven-haired a simple gratitude, a kiss on the cheeks.

When the toy was taken from her hands, Natsuki turns her head to look at Shizuru only to find out that the brunette's face is just a few millimeters away from her own and an unavoidable impact is bound to happen.

 _Chu_

Warm and soft are the words that registered to Shizuru and Natsuki's minds as they stared, wide eyes, at one another while they're lips are still connected. Not one dared to move away since the shock is still there until the two heard some whistles and cheers from around them. With their cheeks both painted in red, Natsuki grab a hold on the brunette's hand and lead Shizuru away from the crowd, away from the cheering. She instantly let go of the hand when they reach a space with lesser people.

The two then awkwardly look at each other and decided to go for a final walk around the festival.

To break the silence in between them, Shizuru asked the raven-haired where is Tamiko and his grandson.

"Dunno, probably home" Natsuki said in carefree manner. "Sato-san got pissed when Tamiko-obasan said that she wanted him to date me."

"..Is that so?"

"Yeah.. Unfortunately for her, she didn't know her grandson is gay" The raven-haired explained with a laugh that soon got joined by the brunette.

As the festival continues, the two pay no mind to the love-struck look they received from the crowd. They stopped from time to time to see the festival parade, bought an apple candy and a plastic of cotton candy to share before going home. As two walk side by side in silence, there seem to be a silent packed made that none should talk about their accidental kiss. Though two can't deny that it was something that never can be forgotten.

.

.

To be continued~

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

 **Okay, so I decided to cut it into three part. Stay tuned for the last chapter that might be posted next week!**

 **BTW, I need some of your opinions.**

 **You see, I'm thinking of writing a sequel/prequel of 'A Love Story' since some of you are asking what happened during the time skip. But the issue is that if I do start writing it (which is probably longer than the 1st one), I wouldn't have the time to write and finish 'Difficult Decisions' Chapter 11.**

 **I can't really decide what to write first so I need you opinions guys. Help me make up my mind?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Final Chapter**

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

The next day after the lively festival, Shizuru woke up early feeling happy and energetic for some obvious reason. Even though she already brushed her teeth last night, she can still feel Natuki's soft lips next to her own. She giggles as she stretches her arms up in the air before heading outside of the room and greet Natsuki only to find out that the raven-haired is not sleeping on her futon at the living room.

Only then she remembers that before the two of them hit the hay last night, Natsuki said that she have to go somewhere on the next day and be back late at night.

The smile on her face slowly vanish as her ears registers the silent, empty house. 

**-** _ **Meanwhile-**_

"So … her real name is Fujino Shizuru?" Natsuki asked her brother who nods his head and pass a five days-old newspaper. Currently, both of them are seated inside a small ramen house void of people hoping to avoid Kitani or any of his men.

"Yes, apparently, she's the missing daughter of Fujino Fred, a half-Japanese, half-English billionaire who owns a real estate corporation here and abroad.." Takeda said to his sister. "They said that she's supposed to be attending her cousin's wedding in Brazil few days ago but she didn't make it and since then her family is looking for her. Though they're looking in a wrong place since she's not in Brazil anymore. Even though they're really rich, her family always kept a low profile that's why it was hard getting more information." He cautiously look around before dragging his sit closer to the girl. "I have made a plan, Natsuki" he said.

"I hope it's not something stupid" the younger of the two teasingly said, making her brother pout "Stop with a pout, Take-nii. It does suit you one bit" Natsuki teased again with a giggle before getting serious and shifted on her sit "Now tell me what is it?" the raven-haired girl said, looking into her brother's eyes.

"First, we will make a deal with Kitani-"

"Oh Kami! Have you really lost your mind?!" Natsuki exclaim before her brother finish whatever stupidity came out from his mouth.

"Geez! Let me finish!" Takeda said, earning an intense glare from his sister. "Ehm … As I was saying, we'll make a deal with Kitani …. "

As Takeda continues to explain his plan, Natsuki can't help to feel uncomfortable and irritated by his idea and although he explains the plan in seems to be a win-win situation for all the parties involve, she didn't really like it.

When their conversation was over and both separated ways, the raven-haired girl immediately went to her university to pass some of her papers before going back to the 'safe' house, as her brother calls it. 

_**-Night time-**_

Shizuru fixes her hair and clothes before quickly running towards the door when she heard a 'click' from the door and soft footsteps coming in. "Hi, Natsuki!" she greeted with pleasant smile. "You're right on time, I just finished cooking dinner-"

"I'm not hungry" Natsuki said, rudely interrupting the brunette who frowns when the raven-haired started to act cold again. Natsuki then walk pass by the brunette, get some clothes from her small dresser at the corner of the living room then head to the bathroom to change her clothes.

"Is something the matter? D-did I do something wrong, Natsuki?" Shizuru inquired as she follows behind the raven-haired. When Natsuki didn't answer question, she placed herself in front of the door of the bathroom, completely preventing Natsuki to enter.

"Move" Shizuru crossed her arms in front of her chest while glaring at the raven-haired. Natsuki sigh as the brunette remain still "I'm tired, okay. So can you _please_ move aside.."

"Just tell me if I did something wrong so I can apologize … not like this" Shizuru's gaze softens as she said this. For her, Natsuki acting cold and distant towards her is something that she can't endure for long. "Is..is it about the ..kiss at the festival?" she later asked, looking anxiously at Natsuki's green eyes.

Feeling embarrassed and shy while remembering the kiss, Natsuki, who looks like a volcano that's about to erupt, dropped her change of clothes on the floor "Wh-No! I t-told you, I'm just t-tired.."

The brunette laugh out loud at the sight of the other girl, nervousness and ill feelings completely forgotten and replaced by pure bliss of joy, when she see the raven-haired blush deep while picking her clothes in a speed of lightning. She then stepped aside from the bathroom door and let the tomato-faced girl pass.

When Natsuki came out, she saw the brunette seated on their small dinner table, smiling again while waiting for her. She walks towards the table and sat down opposite of the girl. She can hear Shizuru's voice but what she's saying didn't actually register through the raven-haired brain. Natsuki then inwardly sigh as her brother's words hunts her mind. " _She'll be gone in few days .. I need to stop this whatever this feeling .._ " 

- _ **Next Day-**_

"Wh-at, did you said?"

"Mou, you're not listening again" the brunette complained before giggling when raven-haired scratched her right rosy cheek and mumbled an apology. "I said, we should go to a police station in the neighboring town and asks them if they can help me find my family or any relatives" the brunette said. She then picks up her chopsticks and continues to eat her meal.

Of course, Natsuki thought about this for a hundred times before but even if she does considers the brunette's idea of going to the station, her brother's decision still overrule. She doesn't know what to do anymore. She feels like she's trapped in between two huge boulders and she can't be freed unless she push one away.

For her, Shizuru is a friend right now, a really important friend but her brother, her family is also important. And she can't just turn her back on either of the two.

She lowers her gaze to the table before putting down her bowl of rice and chopsticks.

Seeing the odd action of the other girl, Shizuru stops midway of biting a piece of fish. "Natsuki?"

The said girl looks at her companion blankly then suddenly excused herself away from the table while the brunette stares at her fleeting back. Natsuki exits the house and walks in any direction her feet lead her to.

With both of her hands inside pockets of her jeans, she remains walking while eyeing the sky above. She didn't know how long or how far she's gone to, but she ended up in a small part of a forest where a hidden lake with small water falls is located. She didn't know such view exist in this unknown town. She walks closer to the lake and bend down to touch the semi-cold clear water that came from the fall. Her hand sway from left to right, right to left as she plays with the water like a five years old.

Then a sudden memory display through her mind.

She remembers that she used to snick out to play in a place like this when she was still young and living in the orphanage. She remembers meeting her brothers and how the guys stick up with her even though she tried pushing everyone out and always getting herself in deep trouble. Eventually, all of the other kids in the orphanage avoids and gave up at the raven-haired but not Yuichi and Masashi.

But then an image of a certain smiling brunette that's calling out her name flash through her mind.

She has to admit that at first, she hated the brunette. Not because she's at the center of all of this, no. It irritates her whenever the girl are being picky with the foods she consumes. Apparently, the brunette likes to eat leafy vegetables and steamed only foods. She also have a tendency of asking non-stop questions that really annoys the raven-haired to no end.

But with each passing day they spend together, Natsuki began to appreciate these actions Shizuru did.

The raven-haired slowly began to notice that the brunette is being picky with their meals since Natsuki herself eat huge amount of unhealthy stuff so to balance things out, Shizuru always requests for them to eat green, leafy healthy foods. She's also being talkative and perky whenever she feels like Natsuki is in deep troubled thoughts which isn't really hard to miss especially when the raven-haired's brows knitted close to each other.

Choosing to rest at the nearest tree by the lake, Natsuki groan loudly as she tries to get a comfortable position to sit while thinking how to apologize to the brunette for giving another cold shoulder. Then in a blink of an eye, an idea pop through her head. She unconsciously smile and plan everything through her head as her hand found a blooming flower at the base of the tree. 

_**-Afternoon-**_

It was already late afternoon when the raven-haired return to their 'home'. Somehow, she was expecting to see Shizuru seated in the small living room or one of the chair at the dinner table but unfortunately the brunette is not there. She walks towards the kitchen and get herself a glass of water.

"Something's not right.." she muttered when the silence of the house gives out an eerie aura. She ran and knock softly on the bathroom door since it's the closest to the kitchen where she stands. When no answer came, she opened it but the brunette it's not there. She paced to the bedroom door to knock again before bursting through the door.

Though the room is slightly dimmed, the sight she saw made her forget to breathe as her heart stops beating for a few seconds. There, at the edge of the bed, the unconscious body of the brunette slumped.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki ran towards the bed and cradle the brunette while checking for any signs of life. "Wake up! Shizuru!" She shook the girl but still no response. "Dammit! Dammit!" She continuously to curse and blame herself for leaving the brunette alone again until she heard a light sound, a groan, coming from the unconscious girl. "Shizuru?"

Slowly opening her eyes and adjusting her sight, the brunette looks straight into the other girl's glistering emerald eyes, seemingly thinking and analyzing it.

Natsuki released a sigh of relief and smiles at the brunette. She adjusts her hold with the brunette and wanted to embrace the girl.

But then Shizuru jerks away. Her arms are crossed on front of her chest, holding each other's opposite arm. Her eyes are wide, brows almost knitted with each other and her lips are shaking. She looks as if she's scared of seeing the raven-haired.

"Shizuru? …" Natsuki spoke in a calm manner as she comes closer to the brunette, who backs away a little "It's me.. It's Natsuki"

"..Nat-suki?" the brunette repeated as the other girl nods her head. Without any second further, Shizuru launch herself towards the unsuspected raven-haired girl and ended up on top.

Natsuki yelp as her back lands on the hard floor with the brunette on top of her. She doesn't seem to mind that they are in a very compromising position though, in fact she likes to stay like this a little longer. She embrace the girl back and smiles widely though her smile didn't last long along with all her happy thoughts when she heard the brunette's muffled sobs on her shoulder.

Pushing the brunette lightly away from her body before sitting up, Natsuki gaze softens with worry as she stare at the brunette's face. She uses her hand and cupped both of the girl's cheeks, wiping away the warm tears with her thumbs. "Shizuru? Why …"

"I'm .. I'm s-scared, Natsuki" the brunette said as she continues to sob.

"Sssh, I'm here, don't worry.…" Natsuki continues to comfort the girl, moving her body and embracing the girl to provide assurance that she is safe.

"I .. I remember, Natsuki" Shizuru suddenly said, making the raven-haired hold her breath and stops all movement. "I think.. I was in an foreign airport, walking with my bag and suitcase.." the girl paused to take a breath, so is Natsuki. "Then out of nowhere, somebody just grab me, put a piece of cloth with an awful smell on my nose before putting a sack over my head."

"Uhm..Do you remember what happened next?" Natsuki inquired.

Shizuru grimaced ".. I remember being tied in a chair with men talking around me.. My eyes are blindfolded but I kept struggling though I can't break free.. Then I blacked out .. next thing I knew I was at the back of a car trunk with my mouth, hands and feet tied up. I tried to scream for help but the tape on my mouth prevents me to .. wait .. I think I remember more.."

With cold sweat streaming to the side of her head, the raven-haired girl dared to asks "Wh-what? What is it?"

"Possibly one of my abductors. It's a guy with jet black hair .. and a scar on his face. He was standing behind the car and looking at me. He opened the trunk when he heard me, maybe to try to put in a sleep again ..."

The suspense of the situation is making Natsuki hurl with anxiety, though she tries so hard not show it on her face. Shizuru is obviously speaking about Takeda. She wanted to correct the brunette for accusing her brother to be the kidnapper but stopped when the brunette started to sob again.

"I-I was so scared, Natsuki" Shizuru admitted as she tightly embrace the raven-haired who also return the action.

" _..It's probably not the best to time to tell her now that the guy she thinks is one of her abductors … is actually my brother"_ Natsuki thought. 

_**-Next Day-**_

Early in the morning, Natsuki started to make some breakfast, pack some sandwiches and proceed on what she have in her mind. Yesterday's event is still lingering on her thoughts but she had to put it aside for now, since she wanted for the brunette to have at least a peace of mind and momentarily forget the frightening things that happened to her when she was abducted. " _I still have to apologize to her for giving another cold shoulder and leaving her without a word_ " she thought.

When she was finished with the preparation, she knock on the bedroom door, opened it slowly and peek her head inside. She smiles as saw Shizuru opens her burgundy colored eyes and smiles back at her.

"Good morning, Natsuki" greeted the brunette.

"Mornin', sorry to wake you up" Natsuki then let herself in the bedroom and stood near the bed "Com'on, I have something to show you. ." She then extended her right hand to the girl who hesitantly accepts it.

Shizuru quizzically look at Natsuki but smiles as she accepts the raven-haired's hand that helped her to get to up from the bed. When they reached the living room, Natsuki let go of her hand, much to the brunette's dismay. She watched as the raven-haired carry a large rectangular white basket that seems to be filled with packed foods and a small duffel bag that loaded with some clean clothes.

"I didn't know we have a basket.." Shizuru inquire.

"We don't. I just borrowed this from Tamiko-obasan" Natsuki replied with a charming smile, not that she knows that it is a charming smile. She doesn't even noticed her lips curved into a smile.

Shizuru just stayed quiet as her gaze never once left the raven-haired. She then felt her heart leap a beat when Natsuki suddenly reached to grab her hand again and lead them out of the house.

"Where are we going?" Shizuru asked as she looks at the forest surrounding the two of them. She raised her left hand and shielded her eyes when the sunlight momentarily blinded her through the branch of trees.

Looking behind her, Natsuki replies with another gentle, sweet smile "You'll see when we get there.." She unconsciously tightens her hold on Shizuru's right hand, making the girl's normal pale cheeks be painted with a cute hue of pink.

"Natsuki's not planning to do ecchi stuff on me in the middle of the forest, is she?" the brunette said teasingly.

"WHAT! OF-of course not! Baka!" Natsuki roars as the morning birds flew out of their nests.

After few minutes of walking, the two arrived at their destination. It was a long walk but the sight in front of them is worth it.

Shizuru eyes brimmed with awe as she stares at the lake that sparkles like a diamond when the sunlight hits its surface. She walks past the raven-haired and stood near the water to see how clear it is. She remembers that the she also saw a lake days ago but figures that it might be a different one since she don't remember that that lake is sparkling like this one.

"..Perfect" Natsuki suddenly said, looking straight in front of her.

"Yes, Natsuki! It's perfect! The water is so clear and oh, look at that! I think I just saw a fish!" Shizuru shouts childishly.

Natsuki giggles as she watch Shizuru removes her sandals and quickly dip her feet into the clear water. She would never said it out loud but when she mention the word perfect earlier, she's not referring to the lake, or fish or the scenery for that matter, she's talking about the brunette.

After Shizuru and Natsuki had their fun playing around the lake, the two of them rest under a big tree. The raven-haired kindly put a blanket for them to sit before putting down the heavy basket on her hand. They sat down, talked whatever their minds could think of, though most are questions about Natsuki. They eat the packed foods prepared by raven-haired, laughed when the brunette teased the other and apologize with each other for the trivial things they did.

As Natsuki embrace the peace of the silence that the lake and trees provide, she laid her back down on the blanket and rest her hands behind her head. She closed her eyes moments later while her ears listened to the birds singing on the branches of the trees. She almost yelp in surprise when she felt a light pressure on her stomach. She quickly opens her eyes, knowing exactly what's laying on top of her, but she didn't say anything.

"Oh.. Natsuki's not going to tell me to get off?" Shizuru mused as she shift the position of her head and lean sideways so she can look at the raven-haired face.

Natsuki with stoic expression on her face didn't utter any word. This made Shizuru worried so she called out the raven-haired's name and got a smile after. Natsuki awkwardly move one of her hand and pats the girl lightly on the head, caressing Shizuru's soft mane slowly before starting to hum a song.

Shizuru soon closed her eyes, as Natsuki did, and listens to the unfamiliar tune. When she hears the end of it, her eyes open slowly and ask the girl what it the title of the song.

"..you are my love" the raven-haired replied with her eyes still closed, unfortunately missing the full blown blush Shizuru had on her face. ".. a friend used to hum it for me whenever I had troubles and stressed."

"Can you sing the lyrics for me?" Shizuru requested.

"…maybe, next time" the raven-haired answered.

Shizuru nods her head once and didn't argue with the girl's response anymore. She's already grateful as it is for all the raven-haired done for today and she doesn't want to push her luck. Who knows when the girl throws a fit and starts to act cold again. She closed her eyes and slowly and unintentionally fell asleep.

Moments later, Natsuki opens her eyes when she felt a vibration at the left side pocket of her jeans. She tried to reach for it but stops when she notice that Shizuru is still resting her head on her stomach and currently asleep. She felt her lips smile as she moves a loose strand of hair behind the girl's ear. She carefully rose up, holding Shizuru's head and shoulders with her hands and lay it on her lap instead, before reaching for her phone. As she opens the message she received, her smile instantly disappears.

It was hours later when Shizuru finally opens her eyes. She smiles sheepishly when she saw Natsuki looking down at her face.

"Uhm..we should go back. We had spent all day here and now it's getting late" said the blushing raven-haired when she was caught in the act of staring. She helped Shizuru to stand up before stretching her arms and began packing the blanket and the basket. She looks back at the grinning brunette to offer her free hand then lead the way back to the house.

When they got back, Shizuru excused herself to take a bath while Natsuki prepare something for dinner. She was tired and really sleepy again but they still have to eat proper dinner so she volunteered to cook a little something while the brunette freshen up.

They sat facing each other while eating in silence. Shizuru then steals a glance at the expressionless raven-haired and wonders what happened to the cheery, sweet, smiling Natsuki that she spent the whole morning and afternoon with as she chews her rice. She tilt her head a little when she notice the raven-haired put down her bowl of rice and lightly massage her shoulder and arms.

Noticing the brunette is staring at her, Natsuki's stops her movement with her face painted in pink. "S-so, did you enjoy our day out?" she asked the brunette.

"Absolutely yes!" the brunette screams in glee and laughs while telling how happy she was that she momentarily forgot all her worries, even just for a while. She smiles at the raven-haired before nervously reaching across the table towards Natsuki's hand, squeezing it lightly while saying "Thank you so much, Natsuki."

"Yeah, N-no problem.." replied the girl. Gathering a little courage of her own, she slowly moves her hand and intertwined their fingers while looking straight into Shizuru's burgundy eyes. Both of their face quickly painted with red but none utter a word of disapproval.

When the two finished their dinner and prepared to go to bed, Shizuru asked Natsuki to come to the bed with her. Of course, the raven-haired blushed immensely and almost pass out thinking kami- knows-what when the brunette said these. Shizuru laughed so hard that it echoed throughout the house, clutching her sides when the raven-haired continues to stutter and can't process a single word. And after calming down, she quickly explains that she just want to massage Natsuki's shoulders and back since she notice earlier that the basket she carried earlier as well as the blanket are quite heavy. When the raven-haired declined she quickly added that she just want to show her appreciation but Natsuki still said no.

She didn't give up though. Thinking how to make the raven-haired agree, she pretended to cry. As expected, Natsuki began to panic when she heard the sobs. Blaming herself for making Shizuru cry while promising to come inside the bedroom and get her free massage.

"Are you..sure?" the brunette asked in between her sobs.

"..Yes" Natsuki said in whisper "I'll do anything you want, just please stop crying.."

Shizuru heart melts in an instant when she heard how gentle and true the raven-haired words are. She felt guilty though, knowing that she used the girl's weakness to get what she wants. Real tears escaped from her eyes but it was quickly wipe away by the raven-haired. They both share another soft smile before going to the bedroom hand in hand.

Next thing she knew, Natsuki is already laying vertically with her half-naked chest press on the bed while hands are on her sides. Yes, she is half-naked. Why? Simply because Shizuru said so.

The brunette explained that she saw on one of the magazine that Natsuki brought that it will be easier and more comfortable for the raven-haired if she's naked but Natsuki obviously object to that idea so they settle on leaving the raven-haired wearing only her black-laced bra.

The raven-haired shivers as Shizuru's slightly oil-coated cold hands touches her skin. It started from her neck to the base, then to her stiff shoulders going down to her back until it reach the garter of her pajama. Then suddenly, when the brunette put a little pressure on her back, a deep groan escaped from her lips.

"Fufufu.. I guess Natsuki is enjoying this" the brunette teased as she continues to caress the raven-haired's soft skin. She unconsciously bit her lower lip when the other girl released another sexy sound after she slides her hand up and down, putting a little pressure at Natsuki's spine.

"S-stop. I don't want anymore!" She moaned again "S-Shi-zuru! St-" and another moan. She started to wiggle her way out but the brunette held her arms firmly to the bed. She feels like her body is about to explode. She know by now that her face is already as red as Fuji apple and as to save herself from being tease, she going escape out of the bedroom. Or so she thought.

The still laughing brunette already knows what the raven-haired's about to do so to stop the girl, she sat atop of Natsuki's butt.

"Wha-t are you doing?! Get off of me!" She freed her hands and tried to reach one of Shizuru's arms but soon found them holding her sides, tickling her. She laughs as she tried to push Shizuru's weight off of her. "St-Stop it! Ha ha"

"Well you're gonna have to make me, Nat-su-ki" the brunette said, continuing her assault over the raven-haired. She laughed her heart out while looking at Natsuki's red beaten face. She tries to avoid the hand that's preventing her with her attacks when suddenly, Natsuki twists her body before seating up so can face the perpetrator brunette. They are both laughing while prying the offending hands of one another, fully forgetting that the brunette is seated on raven-haired's lap.

Using a much stronger force to win the battle of tickling, Natsuki surge forward and landed on top Shizuru's body. She started to laugh again as she declare herself the winner but soon stopped when she felt the brunette's right hand on her left cheek. She look back at the other girl and found the brunette smiling with her burgundy eyes showing pure adoration.

She's slowly losing her senses as her green orbs stare at the brunette's burgundy eyes. The color of it seems a little darker now, a dark sparkling red gem, as the raven-haired would describe it. She leaned forward, making their nose touch as she did so. Her right hand moved and found its way to one of the other girls reddening cheek. Her shaky hand stops for a moment, hesitating to go further.

"Natsuki" the brunette breath, inching her head to the girl above her. She can feel the raven-haired's hot breath on her lips and she wanted more. She needed to feel more. The temptation surrounds the two of them as the mysterious invisible barrier that blocks them reached its limits and began to crumble.

Shizuru gently closed her eyes as Natsuki slowly and hesitantly descended her face, making their lips graced. The brunette smile as she felt warm lips place next to her own in a light touch. She anticipated to feel more from that soft lips but it never came. She opened her eyes when she can't feel the other girl's hot breath on her face anymore and heard the bed 'creak' followed by some movements. Shizuru was about to stop the raven-haired from moving away to pick up her clothes but she found her hand frozen on the bed. She just watched as Natsuki get up from the bed, muttered an 'I'm sorry' without looking at her before going out of the room. 

- _ **Two days later-**_

After the day of their picnic, the two became close to one another. Though not the way the brunette wanted to. They talked more, do the cleaning, cooking and laundry. Everything that can be done by two people, they did it together. Shizuru always tried to make an intimate contact, like embracing or kissing the other girl on the cheeks but raven-haired would always take a two steps back. These action deeply hurts the crimson-eyed brunette but didn't show it and decided to wait for Natsuki to finally open up.

But of course, patience sometimes run out.

When Shizuru finally got the courage to ask the raven-haired how she feel, Natsuki beat her to talking and invited her to go somewhere. They were walking at the town when they saw Tamiko and her grandson talking in their eatery. The old lady waved her hand to them and asked where the two of them are headed. She waited for the raven-haired girl to answer but Natsuki just smile and softly grabs the brunette's hand as they walk away. Tamiko then shouts a tease at the two, totally not offended how Natsuki didn't answer her question.

"Where are we going, Natsuki?" Shizuru asked for the third time since they left the house. They're currently inside a bus headed to a city. She looked down at her hand that's holding Natsuki's own. As much as she wanted to enjoy the other girl's hands on her, the atmosphere around them is suffocating her. She stared at Natsuki's blank face. It feels like the raven-haired is so far away from her even though they're seated next to each other.

Almost an hour had passed when they left, Shizuru found herself in a middle of a city, staring at the tall buildings and cars that honking as it pass the busy streets.

"Hey, we should eat first. I'm sure you're starving" Natsuki said, offering her hands once more for the brunette to take. She brought Shizuru in a small diner where she ordered a meal for both of them. She put up a cheerful and smiling front while they eat but Shizuru is all too aware of that.

After eating, Natsuki brought her to a nearby market and walked aimlessly. Shizuru would point at something interesting and Natsuki would smile at the brunette antics. The time flies too fast for the two of them and soon it was almost dawn.

After another hour or so, the two of them walked again to a place that looks like an abandoned warehouse. Shizuru didn't like it but she stayed beside the raven-haired as they walk inside.

"Natsuki, what are we doing-" the brunette asked but interrupted by someone.

"Ah, I thought you'd never came!" a high pitched voice suddenly shouts from a dark corner of the building. Shizuru tilt her head and peek at the man's face. A long red-haired guy wearing a dark suit and shiny black leathered shoes appears with three men behind him.

Looking beside the brunette is where Natsuki stood. She clenched her fist as the suited-guy walks towards them and stands just a few meters away. She looks past him and her gaze momentarily soften as it lands on a familiar semi-unconscious blonde-haired guy that's being restrain by two other muscular guys.

"Oh, where is your other idiotic brother Takeda?" the guys smirks as he taunts the raven-haired-girl.

"Just wait a little more, Kitani. He'll be here" Natsuki answered. She wanted to sprint towards the guy in front of her and beat the living hell out of him but she have to restrain herself. From the corner of her eyes, she can see Shizuru look at her then to the mysterious men in front of them.

"Well sad to say I don't have all night to spare, so why don't we have a fast exchange now so we can carry on with our lives." The man named Kitani said as he motions for his men to move forward and drag the blonde guy towards the two women.

"Natsuki, what's going on?" Shizuru finally speaks. Her heart beats fast as while watching the two men drag a semi-unconscious man towards them. Some images quickly flash through her mind as she look at the red-haired guy but she can't register any of it. She feels that she recognize their voices but she doesn't know she heard it. She grabs the raven-haired arm and demand another answer but the girl look away and didn't respond.

"Can I ask you one thing, Kitani?" Natsuki said as she removes the brunette's hand on her and stepped forward. "Why did you kidnap her?" the raven-haired girl asked, making the brunette gasp as she finally grasp the situation.

"Good question" Kitani said with a smirk on his face "Well, for starters, her family is rich and she's an only child so it probably means that her parents would give lots and lots of money just to get her back" Kitani answered nonchalantly. "Second, hmmm.. well let's just say I wanted to be thrilled by kidnapping a rich man's daughter." Kitani laughed as well as his men.

"If .. If I give her to you do you promise not to pull some shit on me and my bothers?" the girl said in a demanding tone. She watched as Kitani sighed but nod his head and raised one hand to make a vow. Nodding in return, Natsuki turned slightly to grab the brunette on one arm and give it a light tug, urging the girl to move forward.

"Now, Fujino-san. I believe it's your turn. Come over here" Kitani said motioning for the girl to move by his side. When Shizuru didn't move, he walks closer until he stood just a meter away from the girl. "Wait, you're not struggling? Something's change…"

"She lost her memory" Natsuki answered while standing in front of the brunette and come face to face with Kitani.

The said main raised his eyebrows and started to laugh crazily while walking a little closer to Shizuru. He circled the two before reaching one of the brunette's hand and drag her away from Natsuki's protection.

"Natsuki!" Shizuru shouted for help but the other girl remains on where she stands. She shouts again and again but still nothing.

"Release Tate. We don't have use for him." Kitani said and walks with Shizuru shouting for help at his side. He looks over his shoulder and glare at the raven-haired girl "I'll let you and your brothers live another day but this will be the last chance. Don't ever try to cross me again" Kitani warns before walking away.

The two men then shove Tate to the ground as Natsuki tries to catch his weakened brother. When she check for her brother's pulse, she quickly pulled him at a safe corner pressing a small red button hidden under her shirt.

It was only seconds later when the police sirens echoed inside the abandoned building.

The three men started to panic as the sirens became louder. Kitani ordered one of his men to get the car while the other one holds Shizuru.

"You!" Kitani exclaimed. He sprints towards Natsuki and was about to pull the girl's hair when police started to show at the door where one of his men just pass to get their car. That was when Kitani started to panic more. "I can't go to jail! I'm not going to jail!" He shouts at the top of his lungs. He still so many plans that need to be fulfilled but all of it will be wasted because of Natsuki. " _Yes!_ _This stupid girl was the one who call the cops_ ". Without clearly thinking on what he's doing, he pulled Natsuki to him and knock out the raven-haired with one heavy punch to the gut. He catches her before she slumps to the floor and runs towards the other exit of the building with the fallen girl on his shoulder. He stumbled across two police officer but somehow they too got knock out with a piece of metal Kitani found lying on the floor. He would at least get his revenge, he thought, while strapping the unconscious girl at the passenger seat of the police car. He started the engine and drove away with police cars following in pursuit.

He laughs as he drives faster as he normally would. He didn't care if the other cars spins and crash at the road barriers when he purposely bump to them. He also didn't care when he almost run down an old man and three female students trying to cross the street since the street sign says it's a go for walking.

Kitani looks at the rear view mirror and counted how many police cars are following him, he counted six, no nine or is it ten? He laughs again. This is sure thrilling. 

_**-Meanwhile-**_

"What do you mean that bastard have her?!" Tate asked his brother as soon as he regains full consciousness and Takeda explained his supposed to be perfect plan.

"I-I'm sorry, Tate. It's not supposed to be like this .. I didn't knew Kitani would grab her.." Takeda whimpers. He then turns to look around and found the brunette being hug by another woman who looks almost exactly as the girl.

"I'm so glad you're safe!" the woman shouts while crying and laughing at the same time "W-we were so worried, Shizuru!"

"You-you know me?" the brunette girl asks. She look at the woman in front of her and smile at their striking resemblance. From their hair color, the shape of their face and the color of their eyes, it's all the same. We'll, aside from the height maybe. She is slightly taller by few centimeter by the looks of it.

"Of course we know you" a manly voiced behind her replied. She look back and stares at a tall-bearded man with brown hair. His eyes is almost the same color as his hair if not lighter. She soon found herself embraced in between the two people. "You're our daughter. Our only daughter. I miss you so much, my little hime"

"My-my parents?" the brunette asked in disbelief but her tone has a tint of happiness. The two nods their heads as an answer. Shizuru don't know what to do or say. She still can't remember these people but from within her, she knows that this people mean no harm. She quickly embrace the two and seconds later, her tears started to flow.

"We should go now" said the man as he remain hugging his family. "We should let the police handle their jobs. We still need to go to a hospital to have you check." His wife nod her head in agreement while wiping her tears.

Shizuru look at her dad with a smile before remembering something important. "No-No! I .. I can't go just yet.." the brunette said.

"What do you mean you can't go, Shizuru. It' dangerous here! Who knows if there's still bad guys around this awful warehouse?" Her mother dramatically looked around the said establishment while moving closer to her husband.

"That guy still have Natsuki. I can't... I won't go and leave her just like that .." Shizuru then detangled herself from the warmth embrace of her parents and jog her way towards a fuming blonde guy and a familiar raven-haired with a scar on his face. She saw how the raven-haired guy flinch when she walks closer but thankfully he didn't run. "Excuse me?" she said, gaining the attention of the two.

"Y-yeah? You need something?" Takeda asked, taking a little step back from the girl.

"Do the police know where that guy took Natsuki?" Shizuru asked.

"No, they're still chasing the car that Kitani's driving" this time it was the blonde guy who answered. He extended his arm for a handshake in which the brunette gladly accepts. "Tate Yuuichi. I'm very sorry for all the trouble, Fujino-san. We didn't know you were in the trunk that night. We would have called the police as soon as possible if we knew." His face is slightly beaten but his voice is gentle.

Shizuru smiled at him and accept their apologies. She then noticed some police started to evacuate the site and quickly ride their cars, sounding the sirens as they drove away. She exchange looks with the two guys before they followed one officer and asked what's happening.

"Well, some police cars managed to catch up the rouge car when suddenly it swivels before hitting a rock barrier."

"What?!" Tate and Takeda asked at the same time. "What happened to the people inside? Is my sister okay?!"

"Not sure. Medical people are on their way and officers are still checking the scene. I also suggest for the two of you to come down to the station to give your statements" the officer then walks away while answering to his radio.

Shizuru looks at the fleeting back of the officer before turning to look at the guys only to find out that they too are walking on a different direction. She was about to follow them but her parents blocked her way and insisted for her to rest and let the police handle the situation. She clenched her fist over her chest as anxiety started to rise from within her heart. " _Natsuki, please be safe_ " 

- _ **Ten minutes earlier-**_

Natsuki slowly opens her eyes as her unpleasant slumber disturbed by a loud laugh and non-stop honking of a car. She move her head to the side, her eyes widens as she stares at the man who punched her in the gut. She stealthy unbuckle her seat belt, adjusts her body then lunged to her side and attempt to grab the wheel away from the crazed man.

"Let go you crazy, bitch!" Kitani said as he fights for the wheel.

"If one of us is crazy, I'm pretty sure it's not me!" Natsuki retort back as he punch Kitani in the face, making the car sway to the left. She quickly grab the wheel again and pull to the right.

"Arrgh! **"** Kitani cried in pain when the raven-haired's elbow connects to chest then to his groin. He unintentionally let go of wheel to hold his aching groin before unfastening his own seatbelt and do a choke hold on Natsuki, making the girl let go of the wheel and pry the arms that's choking her.

The car swivels from left to right as the two fight inside. Natsuki manage to land another punch on Kitani's face. She grins when she heard a 'plop' and red liquid started to rush out from the guy's nose. Kitani cried in pain as he touches his dislocated nose and tries to put it back together. He then glares at the raven-haired and was about to launch an attack of his own when suddenly the car swivels. With the fast momentum of the vehicle, it rolled over few times before hitting a huge rock that's blocking the cars to pass the unfinished road.

The police cars that's chasing them immediately surrounded the rouge car and survey the crashed site. Two officers with guns on their hand stands both sides of the upside down car, nodding at each other, they both pointed the gun at the driver seat and search for the suspect. They found no one inside.

"Here!" an officer shouted.

Five police officer quickly responded and gasped at the sight in front of them. Kitani's face have numerous of cut all over his body, especially his face. Some officers have to avert their eyes while some just stare at Kitani's body twisted in an un-imaginary way. One officer walked closer to Kitani and tried to feel his pulse but found none. They holstered their gun and radio a medic team before searching for the other person. They saw the raven-haired girl laying on the pavement not too far from the car.

At first look, she looks like she's just unconscious but when the officers walked a little closer, they soon began to panic. The raven-haired girl have a huge piece of mirror piercing at her leg while the right side of her head is bleeding profusely.

Seconds later, the medic came and rushed the girl towards the nearest hospital. 

_**-Two Weeks Later-**_

"Why isn't she waking up yet? It's been two weeks!" Tate yelled to the doctor that's checking his sister's vital signs.

"Sir, please calm down." The doctor said as he adjust his spectacles. "As we explained before, she fell into coma right after the surgery we did. But no need to worry, her brain are showing good signs of activity and I'm pretty sure she'll wake up in no time. Her body also have a remarkable recovery, it seems like it's healing on their own~"

"Hmm.. but she's gonna wake up, right?" Takeda asked. He towered the doctor and look at his eyes.

"Y-yes, of course! Uhmm.. Now, if you'll e-excuse me. I – I have something I needed to do" The doctor then swiftly exits the room.

"You don't need to scare him, baka!" Tate said as he take a seat near the bed and looks at his sister. Natsuki has a bandage around her head, both of her hands have a small cuts and he knows that under the hospital gown, his sister body have more deep wounds. He still sighed in relief though. His sister is alive and she will wake up soon.

When the two brothers arrived at the crashed site days ago, they immediately rushed towards their beaten, blooded little sister. Natsuki is unconscious and being pushed on the stretcher with two medics at the side putting an oxygen mask over her bloodied face. A huge piece of mirror still sticking out from her leg that's bathing with her red blood. When the medic didn't allow them to come in the ambulance, they hailed a cab and drove to the hospital.

His thoughts of the incidents however came to a halt when a brunette with a basket full of fruits and flowers on her hands came in to the room.

"How is she? .. Did she wake up yet?" the brunette asks as she puts the basket down on table, her gaze never leaving the sleeping raven-haired girl.

"No. The doctor just came and said that everything is fine with her brain so we don't need to worry. She'll wake up." Takeda replied with a bitter smile.

Shizuru nods her head and sit at the other side of the bed, opposite on where Tate is seated. They shared a smile and small talks before Tate and Takeda excused themselves and leave the brunette alone with Natsuki.

"Why aren't you waking up?" asked the brunette. Her eyes started to water as her hand reached for the other girl's unmoving hand, carefully not to touch the IV drip. She pressed the cold hand next to her cheek before kissing the palm. "You know, I remember now" she said with a smile. "My parents.. they helped me remember who I am. All the questions that I had in minds had been answer. I should be happy.. but I'm not .." Her burgundy eyes hid for a moment as she her memories started to flood through her mind.

It was just two days after the accident that her parents brought her to a high profiled specialist and immediately got an amazing result. It was hard a process at first but with her determination to remember, it didn't take long for her memory to recover. Her parents are so ecstatic for the brunette, and she is too, but something's amiss. The Shizuru they knew before are not who they're seeing at that moment, their daughter changed. But she changed for the better.

She opens her eyes once more, only to widen it almost as big as a saucer as she stares back at a pair of tired, lifeless green orbs.

"Natsuki!" She called. She stood up from her chair and engulf the girl in a tight embrace that she instantly release when the girl cries in pain. "I'm sorry" Her eyes started to shed more tears as the girl looked at her around the room. "I'm glad you finally opened your eyes. We we're so worried!" she paused when the girl tries to gulp and touches her neck "Oh, do you need water? Here.." she reached for a glass half filled with water, placed a straw and let the girl drink it slowly. She smiles when the girl utters a small 'thanks' and look at her with uncertainty on her eyes. "Do you need anything else, Natsuki?"

"No thank you but ... do I know you?" the raven-haired said as she criticize the brunette.

Shizuru's heart fell as soon as Natsuki look at her like she's a stranger. Well, technically their both strangers to each other since they never got the chance to fully know each other but still, they had spent almost a month in a house out of nowhere plus they shared good memories so she at least considers their relationship as friends.

"C-come on now, Natsuki. Don't j-joke like that ..."

"Joke? What are you~"

"Man, I told you that orange haired nurse have a thing for you, Tate" Takeda teased as they enter their sister's hospital room. He playfully elbowed his older brother and look forward to the bed. He then stopped walking, as well as Tate. "Na-Natsuki!" they both shouted in unison as they rushed towards the girl.

"Ouch! Careful will ya! My body feels like I've been run down by a truck" the raven-haired whined but soon started to laugh when her older brothers cry like a four year old child. "Seriously stop, you two" she laughs again before flinching when she accidentally slouched.

"Sorry, we're just happy to see you awake" The two boys then gave their little sister a quick hug "Masashi, go get a doctor, will ya.." Tate said. Takeda nod his head before turning to see brunette with unreadable expression on her face.

"Shizuru-san? Are you okay?" Takeda asked. When the brunette didn't respond, he looks at Tate who shrugs his shoulder before walking towards the girl. "Shizuru-san?"

"Ah!" the raven-haired girl exclaimed. "Is she your girlfriend, Take-nii?" the girl teased that made the other occupants of the room froze. The two guys have the same 'what-are-you-talking-about' face while Shizuru just remain standing at the corner with her eyes started to release more tears.

"If you're joking, stop it. It's not funny, Natsuki" Tate reprimanded.

"What? Did I say something wrong? And why are you people assuming I'm joking? Geez.." the raven-haired girl wanted to cross her arms over chest but stopped midway when she accidentally tugs her IV drip. "Oh, is she perhaps your girlfriend, Yui-nii? Wait, you and that octopus girl already broke up?" Natsuki asked innocently.

Shizuru can't take it anymore so she ran away out of the room. The way Natsuki looks at her is so wrong. The raven-haired's green eyes no longer shows the adoration that the brunette see every time she and Natsuki wake up next to each other, or when they would eat their meal or when the brunette is teasing the blushing raven-haired.

" _If this is a nightmare, somebody, please wake me!"_ the brunette thought as she ran along the hospital corridor. 

- _ **Two weeks later-**_

"Selective ... memory lost?" Shizuru repeated. Her fist clenched on her lap as her mind process the new information about the raven-haired. For the last couple of days, she tried to recompose herself so she won't breakdown when she see Natsuki. She tried to put some distance between them even though it was hard since her mind would always wander back to the raven-haired.

"Yes, that's what the doctors said" Tate replied in a low voice "It seems that her memory from the past three months are the one that she forgot.."

"They said that it could possibly because of the pain she felt when she hit her head during the accident. Something like her brain trying to erase the pain but erase her memory instead." Takeda said in between mouthful of pancakes that Shizuru's maid brought "They said her brain is quite amazing so her memory might return in a few days though.."

"..but what if she never remembers them?" the brunette inquired even if her heart cracks when those words left her mouth.

"We just have to help her remember!" Takeda beamed a smile towards the brunette before nodding to his brother. Shizuru curiously look at the two before Tate signal for the brunette to stand up from her chair and head outside of her house.

After the three of them talked and both of the guy's apologize to Shizuru about their involvement in kidnapping, the three of them became friends so the brunette have no reason to think anything bad about them. The police are also convinced that the two guys didn't have any involvement with Kitani so their record is clear.

When they reached the porch, Shizuru saw the raven-haired girl seated at the passenger seat of her car, sleeping. Her heart clenched as Natsuki's head still adored by a white bandage but it is now smaller than before. She averts her gaze and looked back at the two grinning brothers.

"What's going on?" She asked, as they jiggle the car key in front of her.

"It might be wrong for us to ask this of you but .. you should be the one to take her in that house and help her remember" Tate explained. "You might think that we're dumping the responsibility on you but we're not. We saw how you really care for Natsuki and believe it or not, she needs you. For the past days, she's having dreams about a girl, which of course we believe is you. She's slowly remembering some things through her dreams because her memory of you, Shizuru-san."

When the girl is about to protest, Takeda interjected "No worries, we already asked your parents and they agree as long as you're fine with the idea"

Shizuru thinks for a moment. Is this a good idea? To be with Natsuki that she fell in love with even though the girl can't remember her anymore. But what if the memory would not come back? But what if it did? Would she willing to place gamble on what ifs?

She smiled widely as her heart shouts the answer repeatedly. " _Yes!_ "

She quickly snatched the keys from Tate and jogged her way to the driver seat. She opens the door and closed it quietly to avoid waking the raven-haired girl. She looks at the back seat and saw her purple suit case that's probably packed by her mother and another large black bag that possibly pack for Natsuki. She brings the engine to life and secure their seatbelts on before driving away from their mansion. 

_**-Few hours later-**_

When Natsuki opens her eyes, her brows immediately knitted when she noticed that she's in unknown place. She slowly sat up and get out of the bed. She looked around, finding that the room is somewhat familiar to her. She already been here, but when? She mused for a moment before hearing a voice behind the door. She know that voice, she heard it before.

She opens the door and stare once more at every corner of the place.

"Ah, Natsuki! Good to see you awake. Come, let's eat dinner!" the brunette said as she place two plates on the table.

"You?" the raven-haired look quizzically at the girl, pointing her finger at the brunette.

"Me?" Shizuru repeats the action and points at her face while tilting her head to the side. She then laughs as Natsuki's face turns from being shock, then to confusion then back to being shock. She walks towards the baffled girl and usher her to sit down. They shared the prepared meal with Shizuru do the talking and Natsuki do the eating. Just like before.

Shizuru laughs heartedly as Natsuki blushed when she mention that she had to carry the 'healthy' girl on piggy back inside the room since she can't carry her in bridal style. She also explained why there's only the two of them in the house, earning another confused look from the raven-haired.

When they were done, they had a small argument who would take the bed, very much like the last time they argue about it. Shizuru smiles as Natsuki utter the exact same words she said on that day and did the exact thing afterwards. She holds the brunette's hand. It was their second contact, not counting the piggy back ride, since the accident happens and Shizuru couldn't ask for more. At least not for now.

She changed into her night gown before settling down near the edge of the bed. Few minutes later Nastuki joined in and lay at the opposite side, beside the wall, to prevent her for falling down and injure herself more if she turns on her sleep.

"H-hey" the raven-haired suddenly spoke "Do you think my memory would come back?" the raven-haired asked in cracked voice. For Natsuki, not remembering the events of what happened for the past three months frustrate her to no end. She can still remember her brothers, thankfully, that she is a graduating college student and can became a doctor if she manage to pass the exam and get her master's degree. Some lessons are also forgotten but she can easily re-learn all of those but all of these thing are not what's making her irritable. It feel like she's forgetting something, something really important, but her mind is not giving her the answer she needs.

Shizuru almost laugh at the question. It was like she's having a Deja-vu with the only difference of Natsuki asking the instead of her. She scoots a little a closer to the now blushing raven-haired and pats the girl on the head. "It will be hard to recover the forgotten memories …it might frustrate you and make you think that you are alone but you're not .. You're brother are there for you.. I am too. Please remember that I am here for you. Always. And don't you ever forget that" Shizuru smile again and she touched a pale cheek of the other girl.

Natsuki blushed in an instant but surprisingly didn't swatted away the hand. Instead, she places her hand on top of the brunette's own and lean in to the touch, surprising the brunette in the process. She too smiled when the brunette's face covered with a blush.

She don't know what or why she's doing it but seconds later, Natsuki found herself leaning in and captured the brunette's soft lips on her own. Pleasuring it with tenderness and love that she didn't know exist within her.

Shizuru gasped at the contact but didn't pull back and soon responds with the same emotions in her kiss. Their real second kiss. She carefully moved her body and continue to kiss the girl as her hands supports her body high so her weight doesn't fall on Natsuki. She tried to move her feet when she accidentally stepped on a slippery blanket. She tries to regain her footing as she falls back while Natsuki tried to hold on to her hands. She hits the floor with a loud thud but the pain on her back are far from her concern at that moment. She sat up and lifts the girl who falls across on top of her.

"Natsuki!" the brunette cry in horror as she examines the bandage on the raven-haired's forehead that's starting to become darker with blood by the second. "Oh my..you're bleeding! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to pull you with me!" the brunette started to panic. It was indeed her fault why they fell on the bed but she didn't mean to pull Natsuki with her and have the raven-haired's forehead hit the ground in full force. She was about to stand up and grab the first aid kit that Takeda packed when she heard the raven-haired laugh. "Natsuki?"

"..seriously.." the girl asked in wonders and continues to laugh.

"N-Natsuki? Are you okay?"

"If only I've known, I should have let my brother.. Ha ha" she said in between laughs.

"Wha-" Whatever the brunette was about to say was cut off when she felt a pair of soft lips next to her for the second time that night. It was just a simple kiss, a peck if you may call it but it was enough for the brunette to fall speechless.

"I remember ..." Natsuki said as she parts their lips and touch both side of the brunette's face. She ignores the stinging pain on her forehead as well as the blood that's flowing from her open wound and continues to hold the brunette. She saw Shizuru's eyes started to shed a tears but she quickly swipe it away.

"Natsuki!" Shizuru cried and engulfed the raven-haired in a tight embrace, momentarily forgetting the gushing blood. She pulls back when Natsuki flinched before claiming the other girl's lips this time. They then shared few moments of serenity as their body lean on each other.

Minutes later, Natsuki and Shizuru found themselves lying on the bed with only a little distant between them. They had just finished cleaning and re-bandaging the raven-haired wounds since it was smearing with blood. Natsuki did most of the work since the brunette can't bear to see the other girl's stitch as well as the sight of the flowing blood.

When the silence is no longer bearable, Shizuru was the one who broke it, asking question on how the raven-haired feel at the moment now that her memory have returned.

"Happy, of course" Natsuki answered with a small smile before it vanished. "I … was really scared, you know" the raven-haired said when the brunette lean her body sideways so they can face each other. "I actually thought that if my memory never returns, I'll just have to forget the idea of recovering it and continues to live on but then my heart .. it aches every time I thought something like that. It feels like it's telling me to not give up and try to remember again." The girl pause as she continues to stare at the brunette's burgundy eyes. She slowly reached for the girl's hand and place it on top of her chest, unintentionally making the girl blush "Though my mind keeps forgetting it, I guess my heart would always remembers".

"Nat..suki" Shizuru whispered.

"Do you remember, before the day that we left for the city .. before the day of the accident?" Shizuru nods at the question. "I wanted to say something to you and kiss you so much .. but I was scared back then. Scared that if I say it, I wouldn't be able to let you go and just run away with you. A thing that I should never do considering that my brother's life is in danger …" Natsuki eyes started to glistened with tears. She tried to speak some more but her shaky mouth wouldn't let her. She was never good in dealing with these things. She was never good in expressing her feelings especially with words and for that, she hates herself because at times like this, she should be able to at least tell how she feels but she can't. "I'm sorry for all the trouble we cause, for being selfish, Shizuru. I'm so sorry.."

"There was nothing to forgive, Natsuki. You and your brother didn't do anything wrong if you ask me. I'm even grateful that it was you people who found me. So please, cry no more." Shizuru cooed and embrace the girl. She ran her hand to Natsuki's dark mane until the raven-haired part their body so she can gaze at the brunette's face.

Shizuru cupped Natsuki's face and lean in so their forehead could touch lightly. They shared another moment of silence until the raven-haired spoke.

"You know what ...I suddenly remember something that I always wanted to say to you .." Natsuki starts.

"Really, what is it?" the brunette inquired as she looks at the other girl.

"I love you, Shizuru" Natsuki said with a little blush on her face. She didn't look away from the brunette but instead she scoots a little closer until she can almost feel Shizuru's hot breath next to her lips. " .You" the way she spoke it made the brunette heavily blushed. It was her first time seeing Shizuru's face lit up like that, and she was sure to print the memory to her heart.

Usually, the brunette is always the talkative one. She never had lost a word battle with the raven-haired. Unfortunately for her, this time is not included.

Shizuru was left speechless when Natsuki proclaimed her love. She never expected it to happen now, not that she's complaining.

When the brunette didn't answer, Natsuki quickly a steal a kiss from the brunette's inviting lips, making the girl blush even more. She laughs as red-faced Shizuru opens her mouth then close it again as words failed to flow out before stuttering and mouthing incoherent words.

"I will make sure not to forget that face, Shizuru!" Natsuki managed to say in between her laughs.

"Mou, Natsuki!" The brunette complained before giggling and joining the raven-haired in fit of laughter. When they both calmed down, they just stared at the ceiling of the room. Shizuru felt Natsuki's hand inched closer to her until she felt those cold fingers gracing her own. They intertwined their hand as pleasant smile etched on their faces. "I love Natsuki too" Shizuru declared this time, squeezing the other hand place on top of hers. "Don't forget that, okay!"

Natsuki laughs at the brunette's childish tone but she had to admit that she loves hearing it. "I wouldn't dare this time." She speak gently, moving their connected hands towards her lips and kissing the back of the brunette's palm. She then tug their hands lower until it was placed on top of her chest "Even if my mind do forgets.. I don't think my heart wouldn't. This would always remember you Shizuru and that's a fact.."

They looked at each other and smiles as another comfortable silence engulfs the two of them. And with midnight slowly approaching, they lay closer and embrace one another. Both silently promised that they will treasure all the times they spent together from now on and always remember what their heart would always remember.

 **The end.**

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0 

**Sorry for the delay guys. This was supposed to be updated two weeks ago since it's already finished but I've been too busy lately. Re-watching Agents of SHIELD season 1 &2 and SnK anime as well the manga. Ha ha ;D**

 **Thanks for reading and following the story! Hope the ending is fine. Reviews/Comments?**

 **On to the next one! Difficult Decision Chapter 11!**

 **PS: The song that Natsuki hummed to Shizuru is titled "You are my love" (Tsubasa Chronicle Theme)**


End file.
